Rampage
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: "My girlfriend's mother is like; Chaos had a baby with the anti-Xanax and put it on Earth just to torture me." One-shots at random moments through Minx in which Erica and Marissa spend time. Hints to femslash; on-going with no update schedule.
1. Chapter 1

First thing Minx related I've written on the new computer! Go new computer! Hope you all enjoy it!

A/N: No actual Minx here, just mentions and hints. Hopefully this amuses you :)

* * *

><p>I should have known this would happen. Actually, I did know this was going to happen and that makes this entire thing that much worse. It's like that old cliché type thing; your mother-in-law induces thoughts of rage filled violence in you but you haven't met mine. Well, she's not my mother in law yet. Okay…I'm not even engaged to her daughter but this is so far past my point. My girlfriend's mother is like; Chaos had a baby with the anti-Xanax and put it on Earth just to torture me. Now, I know what you're thinking:<p>

"Marissa, you're exaggerating! Erica surely isn't that bad!"

You know what I say to that? I say you're a damn liar and you should be punished! How about you spend an entire evening with Erica just because you want to make Bianca happy and reassure her that 'no sweetie, I don't hate your mother. I'm just somewhat afraid for my sanity around her.' Yeah, let's see you do it! This woman…this miniature woman has had me ripping and running all over this mall in…where the hell am I?

"….fabulous…" whatever, she's had me all over this place all day. Now, that's not so bad. I love shopping; it's one of my favorite stress relievers. "….white doves and a carriage! Oh wouldn't that jus-" but she keeps doing that! That...speaking thing that's beginning to annoy me. Why? Because she's speaking about marriage. Now, marriage is good…great even if it's with the right person, but she's planning a wedding that doesn't exist.

"That's great Erica," I say. I have to say something every few minutes or she'll realize I'm not listening. Back to my problem, she's planning a wedding and there isn't even an engaged couple. Now, I know Bianca isn't intending on proposing to me; she all but said that marriage is out of the question. I don't think Erica got that memo though, cos she's just rattling away.

"-Greenlee and Kendall could throw-"and I don't remember mentioning that I wanted to propose to Bianca. Because, well, yes, I do want to marry her. I'd whisk her away and marry her in a heartbeat if I thought she'd say yes but I don't think she'll be that receptive. Besides, we've only been together one year, four months and twelve days so it could be too soon.

"Wait, why yellow?" I have to ask random questions too. IF being a lawyer teaches you anything, it's how to listen without listening,

"Beca-" that should tide her over for another four minutes. I mean, she already has the location picked out, what limo company we should use and all of that. I wonder if I even have a choice in this matter. "And you would be just gorgeous. One of the most beautiful brides ever." She says sincerely and I stop.

"Re-really?" I ask. She smiles a little, turning to face me, her purse in her hand. I reach up, intending to scratch my nose but the seven million bags she has me carrying stop that thought.

"Really." She says. "I like you, Marissa. You're the kind of woman that a mother hopes her baby would fall in love with." She says. I furrow my brow and she smiles, "The opposite of herself." She whispers.

"Oh, Erica," I start, "Bianca adores you. Hell, most of the country adores you." I chuckle. She lets out a laugh,

"Oh, I know." She says modestly. "But relationship wise, I'm a mess. I'm just lucky I've managed to keep Jackson as long as I have." She admits with a self-deprecating smile. This is…odd. I didn't know Erica knew this emotion to be honest. "I've been married more times than should be necessary and I've left behind broken hearts and I've had my own broken." She continues. I listen intently, "But you…you're nothing like me. You're clear-headed and calculating while still being impulsive. You've been married once and you know that if you have love, you're supposed to grasp it with both hands and hold on for dear life." She says. I swallow,

"I just…I'll never find another Bianca. She's…she's everything." I admit. Erica beams her trademark smile,

"That's why I want you to propose when you two get to that stage." She says. She begins walking again and we're silent for a few moments, "Yunno, I've never liked any of her girlfriends." She says finally.

"My understanding was that you didn't even like her being a lesbian." I retort honestly. She hums,

"Of course not." She shrugs, "No parent wants their child to be gay or left-handed or anything that would make them different from their peers." She says. I furrow my brow again,

"But it's our job to love our children unconditionally."

"Oh, I've never once stopped loving her. I just didn't want her to be anymore different than she already was." Erica defends.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"It was enough to be the daughter of the fabulous Erica Kane," she says flipping her hair, "life was already hard enough for her. But to come out as a lesbian, in this society?" she asks, "Well it was just social suicide." She says with a scoff.

"So it would have been better to hide it?" I ask angrily. She shakes her head,

"Never! The daughter of Erica Kane does not hide!" she defends, "No, it was more about the fact that people…people are cruel, Marissa. I'm sure you know." She says. I nod,

"People will always find a reason to hate one another." I say honestly. She shrugs,

"That's true but…" she pauses, searching for the words. "You hear about the anti-anything that's different groups. You, as a parent, never want your child to be subjected to any kind of hatred just because of who they love or what they do for fun." She says. I can relate to that. "And then you worry regardless, is she going to meet a man, or in our case a woman, whose going to love and respect her? Are they going to hurt her? If her heart is broken, will she give up on love?"

"And how you can protect them from all of the above." I finish. She nods,

"Exactly." She says. "But then, they meet someone who is, everything you can hope for and they're genuine and you just hope and pray that this is it. This is the one who teaches her what love is because I never set a good example." She smiles. "And then he or she meets their Jackson Montgomery and all you see is their glowing smiles and you think, 'that's how it's supposed to be.'." she says fondly. I smile a little,

"So, you like me?" I ask cheekily. She scoffs a little, tossing her hair.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm simply saying that you're the best choice." She says with a huff walking off a little more. And just like that, the nice Erica is gone and the regular has returned.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Erica?" I ask dryly. She sniffs her nose a little,

"Well," she begins, "Simply that if I could, I would chose someone who doesn't have the misfortune of being related to David or Krystal." She says.

"I-"

"I know, it's not your fault. No one would wish for such a thing, I'm merely saying that I don't want to think of the possibility of sharing any type of future family functions with dumb and dumber." She says bluntly.

"Gee, try not to hold back. Wouldn't want anyone to think you're human." I say back not fazed. She smiles smugly,

"Of course I'm not human. I'm Erica Kane." She says strutting off, leaving me with her bags. I know she's Erica Kane, that's my damn problem!


	2. Chapter 2

The beginning of a small story-arc: Adventures in Party Planning with Erica Kane

* * *

><p>The fact that this is her favorite holiday doesn't surprise me…much. Well, I kind of figured her for a Valentine's Day kind of woman, what with all the attention her suitor of the week no doubt pays her, but no, Halloween would have been a close second. Why? Because you got to dress up as anything and it's the one day of the year that the impeccable Erica Kane can look absolutely stunning all the while having fun. What does surprise me, however, is the fact that it's something we have in common. I could have gone my entire life pretending I had nothing in common with the little Devil Woman but no, now I'm stuck planning a party with her!<p>

"Erica, there is no way we'll find somewhere big enough in time." I say. Erica stops her planning and looks at me like I've grown another head, "Right?" I ask. She scoffs,

"Are you telling me you doubt my abilities to be completely prepared for any possible mishap?" she asks, hands flat on the table before her.

"No, I'm just telling you that Halloween is in four days and we haven't even booked the hall yet. Most places require you to book a week in advance." I say logically. She smiles brightly,

"Most places don't deal with Erica Kane." She says. Lucky them.

* * *

><p>"Kendall!" I exclaim moving to the curly haired woman. She looks up, her eyes wide with fright,<p>

"What? Why?" she asks quickly. I blink, looking around,

"That's…something I find myself asking often." I mutter, "But anyway, have you seen Erica?" I ask, hands on my hips.

"Yeah, she went down to city hall to speak with the Mayor about something or other." She says waving a hand. I huff,

"Well she left me with a guest list full of people who aren't even in the phonebook, how the hell am I supposed to contact them?" I ask waving a little booklet that Erica left with me. Kendall furrows her brow,

"You don't already have their numbers?" she asks. I roll my eyes,

"Of course not; I barely know some of them. Why would I have their number?" I respond. She shrugs,

"Because everyone has everyone's number in this town." She says like it should mean something to me,

"Well I don't." I respond.

"Good luck then." One day, I'm going to do something about the Kane women.

* * *

><p>"I was thinking I could go as one of the Thundercats for Bianca." I tell Erica,<p>

"Really, I imagined you'd go as a slut." She says innocently. I sigh,

"And why would I do that?" I ask sure I don't want the answer,

"Well every girl dresses up as her mother at some point." And I was right.

* * *

><p>"Erica, you look amazing; what are you supposed to be?" I hear David ask and turn around. He's wearing a devil costume and I can only imagi-<p>

"I took a page from my past and decided to embrace being a Vegas Showgirl." She says proudly, doing a twirl. I gotta admit, she does look good. "And you David…well…I see you cut your hair." She offers. He glares, turning to greet me,

"Marissa, Avatar? Really?" he asks. I shrug,

"Bianca's a nerd. She and JR came as comic book characters." I offer. He chuckles, nodding and looking around,

"Oh, I see Angela, I'll see you later on." He says grabbing his tail and scurrying off.

"Strangely it feels like he doesn't have on a costume." I muse. I hear Erica chuckle a little but she doesn't comment.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Tad and David actually danced together." I say later that night as I'm helping pick up the hall. Bianca chuckles,<p>

"I can, even the part where David tried to shove Tad down the stairs." She says.

"Marissa, a word?" I hear and glance over at Erica who's walking through, still looking like she just put on her costume.

"Sure," I say stepping off to the side a little, "What's up?" I ask. She smiles brightly,

"Well, as you know we need to start planning for Thanksgiving," she starts,

"What? No, oh no. Erica, I am not planning another anything with you!" I exclaim. She rolls her eyes,

"Don't be so dramatic dear," she begins again.

"I've slept three hours in the past five days!"

"No wonder we were so far behind schedule!" I pinch the bridge of my nose,

"Look, Erica,"

"Marissa, as an almost member of this family, you need to learn to prepare in advance for any event that'll bring us closer together." She cuts in, "Look, meet me in my office tomorrow morning and we'll start with coffee and a guest list, okay?" she asks. I sigh, eying her a little suspicious,

"Fine." I say. She smiles brightly,

"Wonderful, I'll see you at six am sharp!" she says scurrying off. I nod then think,

"Six am on a Sunday!" I call after her.

"Welcome to Kane-hood." Bianca says dryly coming to stand beside me. I internally scream, this is not what I wanted!


	3. Chapter 3

And we have another chapter of Erica and Marissa goodness!(I hope at least!) IT should be noted, this is an AU story though I'm sure you picked up on that. Slight crossover, so slight you blink and you'll miss it. Special Guest appearances.

* * *

><p>"So, I've been thinking," That's not something I want to hear this early in the morning. Especially not from Erica.<p>

"Oh? What about?" I ask chipper. She smiles brightly,

"About whom all should attend the annual Kane Family Dinner." She says. I frown,

"Wait..wait..pause." I start, "I thought we were planning for Thanksgiving." I say my hands on my hips. She waves her own hand,

"Oh, dear, we plan for that _next _week. We have to hurry though, the Kane dinner is Saturday." She says putting a large book in front of me.

"What's this?" I ask fearfully. She smiles,

"Oh, nothing too serious dear. Just a guest list." She says like its common knowledge.

"Erica, this looks like something I'd find at Hogwarts, no-"

"Where?" she asks confusedly. I blink,

"Hogwarts…Harry Potter…Muggles an- alright." I mutter realizing she wasn't going to follow me. She gives me a look and goes back to her talking,

"Now, these are all the members of the family that absolutely have to be there," she turns the phonebook...I mean guest book, page and points, "These are the ones that are only coming if you feel up to calling them all." She says.

"So while I'm going through the US Census," I start and she huffs, "what exactly will you be doing?" I continue. She smiles,

"My favorite part; booking!" she exclaims flourishing around her desk. I look at her for a moment and she finally looks back, "Well, what are you waiting for? Family isn't going to call themselves." She says clapping her hands together. I groan and stand, grabbing the guest book and lugging it with me; something's telling me today is so far from over.

* * *

><p>"Wanna help me?" I ask Bianca with a sweet smile. She leans over, giving me a sweet kiss and an adorable smile,<p>

"Not on your life." She says pulling away. "Kendall, Greenlee, Randi, and I are going to the the spa." She says grabbing her purse.

"What? You get a spa day?" I exclaim. She nods,

"Well, yes. Fusion has several important press conferences and such coming up, we have to look our best." She says chipper. "We invited JR but he said he had something 'more important' to do." She says rolling her eyes. I roll my eyes, ever since the two had rekindled their best-friendship, they've been inseparable. Great for AJ, horrible for my sanity. "I'll see you tonight, I love you." She says kissing me again and practically skipping away. I swear, she's a traitor.

* * *

><p>"Hey, this is Marissa Tasker and I'm calling on behalf of Eri-"<p>

"Oh you're Marissa!" I hear and pull the phone away looking confusedly.

"Uh...yes?" I offer. The voice chuckles,

"Oh, Darling, Erica told me all about you." I hear and I gulp.

"Is that...so?" I ask hesitantly.

"Of course! I have to stay updated on the ins and outs of Pine Valley and Opal and Erica make sure I do!" the flamboyant voice says, "Honey, just go ahead and mark me down as present. There's no way I'm missin' this dinner." The voice continues. I nod then speak,

"Of course, Mrs. Hatchet, will you have a guest?" I ask.

"Of course, my husband." She says almost insulted.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hatchet, got you down." I say happily. She snorts,

"Girl, my husband's name is Jack Daniels." She corrects me. I blink, oh great.

* * *

><p>"Want some help?" I hear. I glance up, wanting to hit JR just for smiling.<p>

"You have an Oak Haven doctor on speed dial?" I ask hopefully. He chuckles,

"Of course I do." He says like its common knowledge and I blink, "Doesn't everyone?" he asks me confused.

"Anyway," I begin; he grabs the book, whistling long and low,

"Already down to the 'R's? Good on you!" he exclaims. I open my mouth and he leafs back, "Oh you're gonna have to call Molly back." He says seeing she's marked as absent.

"She won't answer!" I say defensively.

"Fix it or Bianca will have your head. It's her little sister, her _only _baby sister," he emphasizes, "Do you really think she'll take to kindly to the fact that you couldn't get her here?" he says using emotional blackmail, I see.

"I hate you." I say finally. He grins smugly,

"You do that, I'll try Ava again." He says opening his phone.

* * *

><p>Four hours, three cursings, and a senile woman later, I've completed the 'necessary' list.<p>

"Are all of these people Kanes?" I ask tiredly. JR snorts,

"No, not officially," he says, "Most of em seem like people that went to school with Erica or Montgomery's to be honest." He admits openly. "I can't believe she has Dad on the maybe list!" he exclaims.

"Well you call him; I'm tired of holding my phone, or any phone, to my face." I tell him. He's about to speak when a whirl moves to us,

"So, how'd it go?" Erica asks anxiously. I smile,

"Almost everyone accounted for. Reggie and Lily Montgomery insist they can't get away until next weekend." I tell her. She huffs, tossing her hair,

"That just won't do." She mutters. "But I suppose, there must be a good reason for it." She allows finally. I nod,

"Now what?" I ask. She grins and JR looks apologetic,

"Now, we shop." She says holding her arm out to me. I cringe again, oh dear God.

* * *

><p>"Erica, do I really need a new dress? I have like, a million at home." I say for the seventh time. This is the fifteenth shop and we're not even in Pine Valley anymore. We're in some odd place called Llanview which, to be honest, seems as bad as Pine Valley.<p>

"A woman can never have too many clothes," she tells me in her motherly tone.

"They can when their girlfriend is threatening to have your clothes removed from the house." I mutter. She stops in her tracks,

"That reminds me, Bianca and I have a shopping date for tomorrow. Do you think you could run a few errands for me?" she asks. I groan,

"When did I sign up to become your personal assistant?" I ask angrily. She laughs, not phased by my displeasure obviously,

"The moment you decided you wanted to date my baby-girl. Oh, and could you pick up my son from the airport?" she asks. I groan,

"Your what?" I ask.

"My son. He's about so tall," she motions with her hands, "Dark hair, blue eyes, one of the most handsome men you'll ever see." She describes him.

"Name?"

"Josh." She says like its common knowledge. "Don't tell me Bianca didn't tell you about her oft M.I.A big brother." She says, arms crossed angrily. I hold my hands up,

"We haven't really got to listing siblings and cousins and every other member of the family yet." She glares a little,

"If Josh would just move home, we wouldn't have this problem." She insists. "I understand, he's a grown man but is it too much to want all of your children close by?" she asks me.

"We-"

"And it's not like I want to interfere with his life!" she exclaims. "Well, there was the time when he was head over stethoscope with your tramp of a sister, no offense," she says to me.

"No-"

"But other than that, I'm good. I know I don't have the right to fuss over him but I worry. He's all the way out in California when his sisters and I are here." She huffs.

"May-"

"And he gets his tongue compressor in a tiffy if I so much as...suggest that he come home for more than one visit a year! Heaven forbid a woman wants to see her only son!" she exclaims.

"Er-"

"Oh, and let's not even mention what happens when I travel to L.A.! He doesn't even want to have lunch with his own mother! Can you believe that?" she asks.

"I ca-"

"But, it's alright," she says gaining her composure. "I ju-"

"Erica? Is that you?" I hear. I look to the older woman that just approached us,

"Dorian." Erica smiles plainly. "Long time no see." She says simply. Dorian scoffs,

"I know, you haven't been in the news lately. What's wrong, Pine Valley run out of men?" she asks. I pinch the bridge of my nose.

* * *

><p>"Erica sent you?" I hear. I turn around, the face barely registering in my mind.<p>

"You were in the news for being dead, weren't you?" I ask. He rolls his eyes,

"Yeah but whatever. It's not like anyone remains dead in Pine Valley anyway." He mutters, hefting his suitcase over his shoulder. That's a large suitcase for just a quick visit, "Ah, I know what you're thinking." He says with a charming smile. IT has to be a family trait; all of them have that same smile.

"Do you?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's a handsome man such as myself doing traveling solo to visit his mother?" he says smugly. "I'll tell you what, I don't trust Erica." He says like he's revealing the greatest secret of the universe.

"You...what?" I blink.

"If I have a girlfriend and I bring her home, there's no way she'll make it out alive. Just look at what you're doing!" he exclaims.

"How di-"

"I know Erica." He cuts me off. I shake my head, strangely that makes me feel bad for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Five days later…<strong>

"Can I have everyone's attention for a moment?" Jackson stands, his wine glass firmly in his hands. The chatter around the table stops and I look up from talking to AJ, "Now," he begins with a smile, "I'm not going to say it's great to see all of you, because it isn't. Half of you never go home." He says causing a chuckle to sound through the group. "But it is amazing to have everyone together as a family. I know most of you won't be back for Thanksgiving or Christmas, so I'm glad you all made an effort for the annual Kane dinner. We all are," he smiles at Erica. "With that being said, I'd like to toast to our overly extended family and the lawyers we know!" he says, raising his glass.

"To family!" everyone exclaims. I look to Bianca,

"Why does that 'lawyers' comment scare me?" I ask softly. She smiles,

"Because the holidays are coming." She says simply.

"And?" I ask.

"And this family? Can't stay outta trouble. I think it's….whose turn is it?" Greenlee ask.

"Reggie's." Bianca says.

"For what?" I question.

"You'll see." That doesn't appease my nerves at all.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't care what anyone says, if I kill Erica Kane, it'll be justifiable homicide. At worst I'll serve five years probation for pleading guilty to manslaughter or something, right? Right? Because this woman? She drives you into the recesses of your own mind and when you come out you just wanna….toss her ass over a banister or a boat.

"…you listening to me?" I hear. I glance at Erica, letting out a tired sigh.

"No, not really." I say my face expressionless. She rolls her eyes, her face exasperated,

"I asked what AJ wanted for Christmas." She repeats. I blink once, then twice,

"Um, I'm not sure yet. Why?" I respond. She throws her hands up,

"Because every year I buy my children's children,"

"Effectively your grandchildren." I pipe in.

"MY CHILDREN'S CHILDREN!" she snaps. I was going to say something but the rage and some bit of crazy on her face gives me a pause,

"Right, continue." I say instead.

"The best gifts I can find them. Of course their parents want to get them everything but sometimes they just forget." She finishes. I open my mouth to fight her,

"But AJ isn't your grandson." I remind her.

"I am well aware of the fact that AJ isn't Bianca's son," she huffs. "But considering how you all but mauled that store clerk yesterday,"

"He winked at her!"

"He may as well be her almost step-son which makes him my daughter's almost step-son." She reasons.

"Yunno," I start slowly. "Being a grandmother is something completely natural and it doesn't make you old. There are such things as cool grandparents." I say slowly. She huffs, loudly.

"If I were eighty five and running around a nursing home with a walker and offering wheelchair races, I might be inclined to agree, however," she pauses to catch my eye. "I'm still a vibrant, beautiful young woman who's just reaching her prime!" she exclaims.

"Erica, your prime was a hundred years ago." I hear. I glance over, biting my lip to keep from smiling.

"Josh, hello." Erica says in distaste at his insinuation. "How are you feeling?" she asks

"Like you should give poor Marissa a break." He says finally. I nod eager to get away from this crazy woman.

"Does this mean you'll take her place in planning the Thanksgiving dinner?" she asks, eyebrow raised.

"Ohh," he says sucking in a deep breath, "Yeah, no can-do. I've got…stuff." He says apologetically.

"Uh huh." She says simply. "And I'll have you know, Sweetie, that my prime is in its peak!"

"Old age more like." I mutter.

"Come again?" Erica asks.

"Nothing." I say quickly. Josh snorts,

"Oh," he says shaking his head with a smile, "I came to RSVP personally." He says holding up a card.

"I assume there will be a plus one, no?" she asks slyly. Josh rolls his eyes but smiles,

"Yes, Erica, I'm bringing my girlfriend." He says.

"Fabulous! Oh I can't wait to meet her!" she exclaims, her smile radiant. "Marissa, be a dear and grab that address book? We need to finish making reservations while we shop." She says.

"Shop? Shop for what?" I ask grabbing 'The Book'.

"A new dress, of course! Josh is finally bringing his girlfriend to meet his family, we have to look fantastic!" she says like its common knowledge. Oh yeah, to Erica, it is.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so," I start, Erica in front of me ready for my words, "Reggie, Lily, and Greenlee are all Jack's kids. Ava is Lily's older sister who looks exactly like her. Josh is Kendall and Bianca's brother but Molly and Sean are only related to Bianca. Kendall has a half brother but we don't expect to see him; just like we don't want to see Barbara even though she will probably show up." I say in one breath. "Aunt Kit is Jack's sister and a little out there but otherwise harmless. Am I right?" I ask. She smiles proudly and claps,<p>

"You've learned the important names and where they belong!" she says like she's relieved.

"Whew," I say with a smile.

"Now, who sits where?" she asks her face hopeful.

"You and Jackson will sit at the respective ends of the table. To your left will be Kendall, Zach and the boys. To Jackson's right will be Greenlee, Ryan, and Emma." I start and pause to take a sip of water. "Across from Kendall will be Bianca, myself, the girls and AJ. Across from Greenlee will be Reggie, Lily, Ava, and Sean though that's still shaky. Between them we'll have the Chandler's on my side, the Martin's on Kendall's side and David and Krystal in a cag- really Erica?" I ask huffing glancing up from the list I'm writing.

"Fine, fine," she concedes. It had been her drilling all of the names and placements into my head for an hour and now she changes her mind. "David should sit between AJ and Adam, Krystal can sit on the opposite side." She says finally.

"And Cara? Are we inviting Griffin?" I ask jotting down notes.

"Well, he's friends with Kendall but I try to keep the holiday dinners strictly to family." She says.

"So just Cara because she'll be with David." I say nodding. "That's almost all of Pine Valley!" I say looking it over. She smiles,

"We're all connected in some way." She says finally. I glance up at her and nod,

"I have one question." I say finally. She glances up,

"What's that?" she asks.

"Why are we putting Opal so close to Adam and David?" I ask. She just grins.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later….<strong>

"Uh, Adam you got a little…oh wait, no that's just David's pitchfork." I hear. I glance down the table and see it's only Opal taking jabs at Adam and David again. I shake my head,

"Is this normal?" I whisper to Bianca.

"As normal as it will ever be." She says simply. "Ow, Kendall, what the hell?" Bianca asks in a pout. I glance over and see Kendall smirking a little and shake my head, they're like children sometimes.

"Give that back you nerd!" I glance down, seeing Miranda whacking AJ,

"Miranda, don't hit AJ with the dinner rolls." I say simply glancing around at the rest of the family.

"So, Erica,"

"Ms. Kane is fine." Erica corrects Tasha, Josh's girlfriend.

"Oh, right, uh, Ms. Kane," the woman starts again. I shake my head, poor woman. At least Erica almost likes me.

"All that at the table was uncalled for!" I hear. I glance down, seeing a dinner roll flying across the table and landing with a thump. I chuckle; Greenlee is going to kill Reggie.

"When are we getting real food? Some of us are hungry." I snort.

"Gotta be patient Hayward, they've gotta get the rat poison just right for your plate." Tad quips.

"If they're as smart as you are, we're all doomed." David says not missing a beat.

"You know what?" Tad asks.

"I don't have time to listen to this moron," David mutters.

"Then it went boom!" my eyes whip back to AJ whose talking animatedly to Adam and JR now. JR laughs and ruffles AJ's hair and I smile.

"Nuh uh! She didn't say that, did she?" I glance at Miranda whose talking across the table at Kathy.

"Marissa?" I turn my eyes to the sound of the voice and smile,

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?" Erica asks almost worried. I smile, nodding and speaking,

"I'm great." I say and I mean it. She eyes me for a few more moments before nodding and smiling,

"Good." She says going back to listening to Kendall rattle on about something. A hand settles on mine and I glance up,

"Welcome to the family." Zach says. Before I can answer, Jackson is standing,

"Can I have everyone's attention for a minute?" He asks over the crowed. I idly think no one is going to hear him until they do, and they quiet down. "Thank you, Erica?" he sits and she stands.

"Thanks, Jack." She smiles lovingly at him. "Before the food is brought out, I just wanted to say a thank you to everyone for coming and staying out of trouble long enough for us to all be together today." she says glancing at Kendall then Greenlee pointedly. They look sheepish. "Every year, I'm reminded just exactly how lucky I am to have the amazing family that I have but this year, is a little different." She says. Everyone offers confused looks, "This past year, two years really, have been tumultuous at best for my family but we have stood by each other and stuck it out. Even when I was being stubborn," she glances at Jackson and smiles brighter, "And along the way we've learned more lessons, even when we thought we couldn't. We've witnessed the unthinkable," Reggie cuts in,

"Ryan went to work?"

"Shut up you ass!" Greenlee hisses.

"- and I've noticed that miracles seem to find this family, just when we need them most." She says as if the two never spoke. "So this year, I'm going to say a significant thank you to David Hayward, even though I'm sure I'll regret it." She raises her glass to David who just smiles and ducks his head. "And to Zach, for fighting to stay alive to be with his family." She nods to him, "To Jackson for putting up with me and making an honest woman out of me yet," she chuckles, "And to Marissa, for helping put together this amazing day and for putting that smile on my daughter's face." She says in closing. "To Family!" she exclaims.

"To family!" everyone echoes. As she sits, everyone starts to chatter again before a loud bang is heard from outside the door. No one seems to flinch as a few police officers step into the room,

"Sean Montgomery?" My eyes whip around wide,

"Yes?" Sean says slowly.

"We're going to have to ask you to come with us." One of the two police officers says.

"But I-" Sean says standing regardless. They lead him out and the room is silent.

"Your case files are in your office dear." Erica says finally. Jackson nods and stands,

"Marissa would you like to assist in this case?" he asks.

"Uh, sure." I say standing. Bianca just smiles up and offers me a soft kiss before I depart.

"Dating a lawyer? Best. Move. Ever." I hear Greenlee say before Jackson and I are out of ear shot.

"What'd he do?" I ask finally. Jack shrugs,

"I'm not sure I want to know."


End file.
